This invention relates to a speech synthesizer timepiece capable of providing an audible indication of time information.
In the past, timepieces capable of providing an audible indication of time information were proposed, which had a start/stop key (for use as a stopwatch) and a sound key (for delivery of an audible indication). However, provided that the stopwatch key and the sound key were separate and discrete, the user would look at a key input section to confirm which of the keys to depress. This is inconvenient for use as a stopwatch by which the user wishes to audibly confirm the results of timekeeping while tracing a moving object. In other words, the user would first visually confirm which of the keys to depress and then manually depress the selected key and hear an audible indication of the results of the timekeeping.